


轻

by bambusaceae



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Historical, Historical Hetalia, Imprisonment, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambusaceae/pseuds/bambusaceae
Summary: 1968,  Czechoslovakia started a democratic reform movement, which was later called Prague Spring, bringing the rigid country new life. But the Soviet Union considered it an anti-revolution and was not going to let them continue.1968年，捷克斯洛伐克开始了一场名为布拉格之春的政治民主化运动，给僵化的社会带来了生机。而社会主义阵营的领导苏联不会放任他们如此。
Relationships: Czech Republic/Slovakia (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. 上

Einmal ist keinmal.(只活一次，就和根本没有活过一样。)

——德国谚语

“一切正常，苏联客机迫降成功，完毕。”

他们站在跑道最远的一端，看着尾翼上涂着红底黄星的客机徐徐接近，机场的地勤们挥舞着彩色的旗子，高射灯的光来回移动，晃如白昼。飞机不断地逼近地面，轰地一下，扬起的风朝他们呼啸而来，安全着陆了。

他们悬着的心放下了。只要能成功着陆，机器故障就不是大问题。佩特拉把耳机从紧贴着的耳边放了下来，递给旁边的地勤，“接下来就麻烦你们了。”

“好的，捷克同志。”

客机顺着跑道滑翔，逐渐靠近他们的方向。下机的舷梯已经准备好了，现在就等它抵达定点。等把上面倒霉的苏联乘客接下来，就麻利地把他们赶回莫斯科去，顺带再宰布拉金斯基一道，让他赶紧把边境的军队撤走！

一切顺利。

“走了，斯洛，回去找杜布切克交差啦。”

佩特拉轻快地转过身，但还没迈开步子，就听见安德雷急促地大喊了一声。

“捷斯卡！！！”

没等她回过头，他已经扑到了她身前。下一秒，两声枪响在她的眼前炸开来，血光四溅。

布拉格比北纬五十还要高上一点，这里的春天本来到来得并不早。更何况是整个北半球都在冬眠的前春，就算是裹紧了大衣埋头行路，料峭也抓住每一个机会袭击瓦茨拉夫广场的过客。

时不时的降雪将天空保持在清冷的白。未经世事的斯洛伐克族学生时而驻足欣赏、时而紧张地握紧口袋里的青年团胸针，而生性浪漫的捷克族诗人直接将它称为人性觉醒的序章。

一九六八年初，捷克斯洛伐克社会主义共和国提前迎来了升腾的春天。

“佩特拉·诺沃托尼同志！您在《两千字书》上签名了吗？”

佩特拉推开办公室的门，不出意料地，安德雷从门口跳出来想吓她一跳。她白了他一眼。他对这句话实在偏爱有加，总是挂在嘴边说。不过确实，那张宣传画也让她捧腹笑了半天。怎么想到去模仿苏俄国内战争的？把参加红军改成在宣言上签名，还真是袭承了他们一贯的讽刺做派。

“安德雷·诺瓦克同志！”她也阴阳怪气地说，模仿着共产党员们夸张的语气，“您可忘了，除了瓦楚里克同志，咱们可是最先在上头签名的了！”

安德雷笑得很开心。佩特拉也由着他了，看他那么没心没肺好歹也叫她轻松了些。

《两千字书》是他们的全部勇气，是他们的脊梁骨，他们的血肉。

路德维克·瓦楚里克的宣言在报上登出来的当天，编辑部收到了接连不断的来电，书报亭里的报纸也都一抢而空。他们期待这样的时候太久了。不是老大哥的恩赐，也不是大人物的心血来潮，而是由他们自己开启的努力，他们自己发出的声音。

知识分子是人民的传声筒。这句列宁提出来的话，在苏维埃已经匿迹，可是他们做到了。

亚历山大·杜布切克开启了这一年的春天，而他们将它的生命延续了下去。

一月以来，捷克斯洛伐克人慢慢地不再受到监视，至少没有提心吊胆地活着了。他们呼吸了真实的空气，他们的心脏也如一切的真实那样跳动着。他们养成了读报的习惯，因为报纸上终于出现了值得一读的东西。他们空前积极地倾听、阅读、思考、生活、工作。他们高声谈论着政治，毫无顾及地在大街小巷里与异见者辩驳。他们也斤斤计较地挑剔着杜布切克的不好，可这并不妨碍他的支持率居高不下。

人民是知道孰优孰劣的，是知道如何选择的。居高临下地代表他们发言不过是不愿聆听人心的偷懒。

这是一场民意的浪潮，强大而无法被握在当权者的手里。可是这又有什么呢？这是每一个诗人和学生的心潮澎湃，一个国家的命途必须要由它的所有人民来选择。

他们拥有了从升起红旗以来就没再见过的自由。来得实在是太迟了。再晚一些，他们最初所怀的那一丁点的理想，也要被虚幻的现实消耗殆尽了。

这是没道理的：谁规定了社会主义就是像苏维埃那样的极权呢？谁规定的他们不能拥有民主、不能批评指责、不能自在地创作、不能承认错误、不能殷实富有、不能活得潇洒些呢？谁规定的他们必须眼巴巴地艳羡西边的生活，还以苦难为荣呢？

《共产党宣言》里从没有说过这些，马克思本人也没有说过。

这些都是克里姆林宫的罪状，沙皇残留在血液里的脾性。

而他们要把莫斯科的阴影从布拉格的上空拂去。

——至少他们原本是这么想的。

那天——一九六八年八月二十日。她将永远记得那天。

当然，她总是说她会永远记得一些日子，可事实是她很快会忘掉。她并不是真的会永远记得。她早已经不记得扬是哪一天被处刑的了。她没有铭记日期的习惯，她把那视为小家子气，多情善感的自我满足。日期是人造的刻度，死记是固步自封。而她总是在继续往前走。她并不喜欢记年月日，她记得的只有康斯坦茨广场的火而已。

她说她将永远记得并不是真的永远记得，而是那一天如此鲜活，似乎时隔再久也绝不会褪色，给予了她下此决心的勇气。

他们受杜布切克之托来到了机场，得知一架苏联民航客机在临近布拉格上空时出现了机器故障，没法返程，请求紧急迫降。

很显然，这是一个最不适合让俄国人降落到捷克领土上的时候。从两个月前的联合军演开始，她周围的华约国家们就都赖着不走了。军队也没有马上撤退，磨磨蹭蹭地挪到边境上，就是不肯回去。

那时候开始他们就怀疑苏联要动手了。伊丽莎维塔的事他们心有余悸，没有人想无端端被请去华沙或者莫斯科喝茶。他们从没有表现过对伊万的攻击性，更从没有哪怕一次与西欧来往；可苏联人的脑子是方的，就好像他们怎么对待任何一个有威胁的政治犯。欲加之罪何患无辞？

如果这个时候降落了一飞机的苏联人，那么伊万反手就能丢出一堆借口，譬如他们无理由扣押苏联平民啦，他们与莫斯科为敌啦，他们受境外势力的蛊惑要盗取国家机密啦……在这种时候克格勃的想象力最为丰富，紧接着就是将他的坦克从苏捷边境开过来。那样的话还不如拒绝迫降，让他们飞去临近的波兰，或者民主德国。

可是他们最终没有拒绝。

那是客机求援，他们再憎恨政治家，都与平民无关。如果因为明哲保身导致无辜平民的伤亡，佩特拉永远也不会原谅自己的。

她并不是那种冷血的人。她做的一切都是为了她人民的幸福，这场改革也好，此前以往所曾做过的一切斗争也好。

苏联平民和她的国民一样是人，而人比政治重要。

这是她的铁则。

于是他们允许了苏联客机的迫降，于是着陆成功，于是机舱门打开来，于是安德雷在她面前倒了下去，血于是溅到了她脸上。

她收住一声惊叫，一把将他扯过来，迅速看向子弹打来的方向。客机的舱门稳稳地接上了舷梯。而刚从舱门里走出来，站在舷梯顶端的，是这十几年来再熟悉不过的身影，脚甚至还没有踏上布拉格的土地。灰白的围巾，金色的奖章，赤红的帽徽，还有，漆黑的枪口——

砰！

又一发，这一次弹道压低了角度，杀意迎面袭来。她几乎是本能地侧身偏头，子弹呼啸而过，切断了她面前的空气，刺过她的喉口。

炽热的疼痛猛地袭来，血止不住地从伤口涌出。她赶紧伸手去捂，安德雷因为缺乏支撑倒在了地上，她也顾不上了。血开始从指缝里不断地溢出，油腻腻的，味道像铁锈一样刺鼻。她在尸横遍野的战场上也没闻到过这么重的血腥味。太近了，太近了，太近了而且停不下来……

怎么办，怎么办，这时候应该怎么办？她以前好像还真没试过被割喉……这个真是头一遭……她没有过这样的经历。应该怎么办？使劲只会刺激肌肉，让血流得更快，不使劲的话只是掩着则更加没用，血就是开了闸的洪水……她的手心能感受到咽喉上生生缺了一道肉，那是被子弹挖去的。她脑中闪过雨果斯拉维亚脸上的伤，弹道划过，血肉就那样掉在会议桌上。那时候那一枪原来也是这么痛的吗？

每吸进一口空气就像是在用烈性药抢救病危。她若不呼吸将会马上缺乏血液的力量而死去，可呼吸只是把风变成刺刀剜空她的胸腔。剧痛充斥着她的整个脖颈，一边沸腾，一边拼命地把血挤出来。

甚至痛都已经不是最重要的了，捂着伤口的手也像是不属于自己了，她的脑无法驱使任何行动，只剩下乏力和痛。

她扑通一声跌坐在地上，余光勉强地瞥见倒在他面前的安德雷，他正捂着伤口呻吟。背后看不到肉洞，子弹还在身体里，但血已经浸透了衣肩头。两发，中枪的部位是肩膀和手臂。而如果不是他挡在了她前面，那就将是她的头和心脏。

当然，他们的生命力比一般人顽强，但那绝对能要了她的命。

头，心脏，咽喉，净是要害。

这简直就像是……

“斩首。你想说这个是吗？”

她猛地抬头，刺痛顺着她的脖子爬上耳根。

“晚上好啊，捷克同志和斯洛伐克同志。”

机场的高射灯从伊万·布拉金斯基的背后打过来，高大的影子覆压住了她和安德雷。刚刚她顾着痛的功夫，他和随从已经来到了他们面前。他的面容是那么温顺，就像东斯拉夫在阳光下发亮的雪地。可俄罗斯的雪地是埋葬了拿破仑和斯大林的坟场，伊万的表情也绝没有一丝一毫的善意，他对笑容的理解和他们根本不同。她没有力气转头环顾四周，但是她能听见枪响和周围有移动的俄语大声喊着“放下武器”“不要抵抗”。

她脑子转不过来了，所以她用脚后跟想通了：苏维埃的突击队在客机上，连带着他们的祖国，还有他们祖国的卫星。他们根本没有机器故障。他们唯一需要迫降的理由就是来占领她的机场。

是，她想过伊万会利用这次迫降来碰瓷，扯一堆乱七八糟的借口来军事介入他们。

但是这架飞机本身就是军事介入？

兵不厌诈。跟俄国人讲道理不如自杀。

她眯起眼睛，努力地试图辨认伊万身后的影子。基尔伯特毋庸置疑，哥斯塔竟然也来了……那是菲利克斯吗……还有伊莎？！

伊丽莎维塔穿着她人民军的军装，黄绿色在刺眼的白光下显得有些发白。佩特拉下意识地朝她伸出手去，手脱离喉口的一瞬间血立即涌了上来，浸透了她还按压着的另一只手。怎么有这么多血给她流啊？

匈牙利很很显然看清了她的动作，却马上地偏过了头去，像是不想和她扯上关系似的。佩特拉被这个举动激怒了，使劲地撬开自己的嘴朝她大喊——

“——”

没有任何声音发出来。

声带不争气地蜷缩在皮肤后面，滚烫得像发了高烧，她听见的只有如哽咽般的气音。而这一下力气抽动了她浑身上下的神经，疼痛冲破了她的理智，可她甚至连叫喊都做不到。

“啊呀，这是血管还是气管断了呢？这么痛的话就先不要说话了嘛。”

俄国人软糯的声音从上方砸下来，在佩特拉仅剩的意识上手舞足蹈。

“佩特拉·诺沃托尼同志，很感谢您帮助了在空中陷入危机的我们，这份友善的兄弟情谊我将深深记在心里。”

伊万装模作样地按住了自己的心口，还特地轻轻抚摸了一下胸上的勋章。

“但是很可惜，这并不能抵消您对我们造成的伤害。您是讲道理的人，我已经提醒了您很多次，可您却置若罔闻，这伤透了我们的心。我有充分的证据证明，您在这儿所做的一切，都是党内反动分子别有用心的利用。我并不怪您，您是被教唆了。您的上司萨沙——不，亚历山大·杜布切克同志优柔寡断而毫无魄力，甚至无法应对一些小小的意见。您说您需要自己的特色，可是这违背了我们的世界革命。您不知道吗？全世界无产者联合起来，我们要将民族消去。再说，您不过是打着民族的旗号，企图与我们为敌罢了。”

他声情并茂地演说道，俄国人祖传的艺术细胞第一次在伊万的身上体现了出来。可他的威压却并不是演戏，尤其当有着持枪的士兵站在周围。暴力就是最直接的威胁。

“很显然，我不能放任您这样堕落下去了，捷克同志。您是我们重要的同志，我们不会抛弃您的。您需要一次大整改，需要把您身体里的淤血排掉……也许就从您那些胡作非为的报刊业，那些信口雌黄的知识分子们开始？”

他稍稍弯下腰，让佩特拉的脸全部溺进他的影子里。“佩特拉·诺沃托尼同志……”他挂起了一个瘆人的微笑，缓缓地问道：

“你在《两千字书》上签名了吗？”

当然伊万并不是真的需要得到她的回答。他一枪就是冲着她的命去的，掳走她的声音，让她闭嘴。他只是为了说而已，他没打算得到答复，也丝毫不在乎答复。

这就是他的意思。他们只需要聆听莫斯科的声音就够了，他们只需要亦步亦趋就够了，他们就是卫星，他们不需要任何自己的思想。

他们在这个春天拥有了属于自己的自由。

而俄国人这样决定了：他们不能拥有自由。

后来她的意识渐渐模糊了，隐约看见伊万直起身子来转过头去唤人，一个个人影从他身后朝他们走过来。一个俄国人拽起了她面前地上的安德雷。安德雷发出了一声痛苦的呻吟，她想要伸手拉住他，但被另一个俄国人扯起来了，给他们套上了黑色的头套。

押走他们的是保加利亚。伊万在遇到这种事的时候总是得喊一个人带着他的士兵们。他的原话是：只有叛逆者最了解叛逆者的鬼点子。

哥斯塔并不习惯这样的事情。他是一个有侵略性的人，但并不是那种喜欢看人受苦的类型。当那些俄国士兵把她和安德雷粗暴地丢进了一辆坦克时，她还在迷迷糊糊中听见他对他们喊了一句“轻点儿”。

坦克是从民主德国那头开过来的，要从斯洛伐克那头开过来并不会这么快抵达布拉格。她早该知道，伊万在基尔伯特和菲利克斯的边境上都做好准备了。

她的路是好路，坦克驾驶员的技术不糟，履带的存在也就是为了防止颠簸，但此刻她感觉到如同地震。

她蜷缩在地上，她知道旁边就是安德雷，可是她没力气伸出手去拉他。他在昏睡中掺杂着呻吟，紊乱的气息一下一下揪着她的心。

很快他们又被从坦克里拽了出去，矮小的她和瘦削的安德雷在高大的俄国近卫兵面前就像两个布娃娃，而他们还受着伤——两个破布娃娃。半拖半走了不知道多长一段路，她的头套被扯开，没有预料中的光刺进她的眼睛。

是地牢。

她认识这个地牢。

柯克兰和波诺弗瓦将他们拱手让给贝什米特们的时候，后者便把他们关在了这里，她和安德雷一人一间。他们送来了条约要他们两个完全放弃抵抗，签字成为保护国。

她拒绝了，一口唾沫啐在基尔伯特的脸上，换来了肚子上的一拳。

而安德雷接受了。

第二天，为他们准备的两间牢房只剩她一个。

柏林沦陷之后，布拉金斯基把她从这里救了出来。

到今天，他又重新把他们关了进来。

安德雷在她面前被拖过去，地上留下了一道血痕。他们扯开那扇生锈得吱呀作响的铁门，把他甩了进去，然后砰地一声关上。一堵厚厚的水泥墙之隔是另一间空牢房，她被推了进去，撞到了冰冷的石地面。她条件反射地弹了一下，转过身狠狠地瞪着推她的人。那个俄国士兵想要走过来，估计是为了给她一击昏迷，但是被哥斯塔拦住了。

“佩特拉，别任性了。别挑衅他们。俄国疯子什么都做得出来，你不知道吗？”哥斯塔转向她，近乎苦口婆心。“别乱来……答应我，好吗？你就待在这里，不会再受伤了。”

佩特拉挑了挑眉。他这话是用德语说的，这样俄国士兵就不会听懂，没法事无巨细地向伊万告状。然而如果士兵们告诉伊万这个前轴心国说了德语，也够他受一阵的。姑且算他勇敢。只不过……

滚蛋。

她朝他狠狠地做了个口型，既不是俄语也不是德语。

今天她不打算说捷克语以外的语言。

面前的铁门砰地一声关上，挂上牢靠的锁。他们把钥匙揣在兜里，任务完成，保加利亚人最后瞥了她一眼，转头走了。

掷地有声的脚步渐渐远去，她终于、终于撑不住了，彻底倒在地上昏迷了过去。

不知道过了多久，她从地上惊醒，一下子跳起来。这里没有窗户，她无法知道早晨来临了没有。换句话说，俄国人占领了她的全境没有。

“呵，布拉金斯……”

她脱口而出，才发现她能说话了，尽管喉咙还是有些疼。说明刚刚被切断的并不是血管——至少不是颈动脉，只是气管而已，气管愈合得快一点。但是脖子上的血腥味仍然很重，稍微使一下劲就会有血挤出来。她没有犹豫，脱下外套，解开袖扣，猛地一下撕烂了衬衫的袖子，扯开一条长长的布条。她三两下把脖颈缠了起来，稍稍用劲打了个死结。

唯独这种时候她得感谢配给的衬衫质量之糟，否则如果扯不动就麻烦了。

她抬手想看时间，却她发现手表被拿走了，只觉得好气又好笑。她本想佩服一下布拉金斯基对政治犯的手段——剥夺时间观念，消磨反抗意志——但转念一想，更大的可能性是士兵见到值钱的东西就顺走，回头找一个偏僻的典当行换些钱补贴家用。这也算他们“远征”波西米亚一趟的收获。

她握紧了拳头。

屈辱。又是这样的屈辱。一枪未开将首都之境拱手相让的屈辱。

她和安德雷不一样，她从来没有着忍受屈辱的习俗。她是宁死不屈的那类人。二十年前那场背叛之后，她诅咒罪魁祸首基尔伯特和路德维希，诅咒出卖她的英吉利和法兰西，诅咒趁火打劫的伊丽莎维塔和菲利克斯，诅咒弃她而去的安德雷。

但她因此被排除在了大战之外。她活了下来，她的许多人民都因此活了下来，她那些尘封在工业时代之前的光辉角落也被保存了下来，不至于被夷为平地。只有在最后一年另一块大陆上的小混账炸了她的市政大厅。他们也把废墟保存了下来，以防谁来谴责他们受的苦难不够多。可事实就是，东线任何一个国家血淋淋的苦难都是她无法比拟的。

死和屈辱，哪个她更无法接受？

那时候她是生气的。她出离愤怒了。但是她不能否认当她作为一个旁观者看他们的的厮杀时的震撼。她也见到布拉金斯基怎样一路追杀基尔伯特，踏平柏林，来到布拉格时身上还带着穿透空气的血腥味——纳粹的血，他徒手砸开这间地牢的门，将她解放。

她有时候想过，当她已经知道了这些惨烈，如果让她重来一遍，即使没有被出卖，即使没有被落井下石，即使从未被抛弃……她是否会选择破釜沉舟与德国人为敌？

自由和生命，哪个更重要？

原本她总是选择前者，在过去的千百年中她一直在选择前者，但是现在一切都变了。工业时代的齿轮碾压了所有的旧记忆，包括荣誉和血。现在的代价是他们以前做梦也不会去想的残酷。极权，欺骗，虚伪，折磨，分离，死亡，把一切尊严踩进土里。

所以，当她已经知道了二十年前雨果斯拉维亚与布拉金斯基决裂的艰巨，她是否还真的会选择在俄国人面前奋起抵抗？当她已经知道了十二年前布达佩斯对抗莫斯科的惨烈，到了她做选择的时候，她是否真的会选择为了理想牺牲人命？

没有人能回答她。

Einmal ist keinmal.

只活一次，就和根本没活过一样。

她已经不记得这句话是谁告诉她的了。神圣罗马吗，奥地利吗，还是勃兰登堡，还是萨克森，还是巴伐利亚，还是普鲁士？

……她的熟人名单里头怎么有这么多该死的日耳曼人！

不过他们只死得剩下一个奥地利了，为了路德维希的出生。路德维希是个更加该死的日耳曼人，集合了一切日耳曼人该死的特征。

她恨他，就像恨他的每一个兄长。

她的历史总是充斥着别人的影子。

她已经不记得究竟是他们谁了。她没有事无巨细地记忆的习惯，无论是对时间还是对人。历史并不会真正地重演，而她永远都在往前走。

是的，她永远都在往前走。

Einmal ist keinmal.

历史不会重演，她要做的只有活着。

她要捷克斯洛伐克社会主义共和国活着。

佩特拉把手艰难地从最边缘的铁栏杆之间挤出去，然后将手臂一点一点地往外推。间距过窄的栏杆将她的手臂勒得发红，而她的努力终于在推到手肘时被遏止了。她懊恼地锤了一下水泥墙，这柔软的撞击没发出任何声音。这堵水泥墙不算太厚，可是能伸手的地方离墙还有一段距离。如果照一个人只能挤出一节小臂算，那么只有两间牢房的人都伸出手来，才能企及这堵水泥墙的宽度。

“斯洛！”她开始喊，没有在意音量。目光可及的范围内没有狱卒，也许布拉金斯基并不屑派人来监视他们。他们浑身是伤，他的身体里动弹不得。他们还能做什么呢？

“安德雷！”

对面没有回音。

她通常不是那么爱操心的，她直面的战场可比他多多了。非要算的话，这实在是排不太上号的小场面。但她不能说她毫不紧张。她的心脏跳得过快了，她不肯承认却无法忽视。

他中了两枪，来的路上就一直在流血，比她流得更厉害。人会失血过多而死，但国家是不会的。

“安！”

但谁又知道呢？他从来就是个那么弱小的家伙。

“斯洛！”

“安德雷！”

“安德雷·诺瓦克……”

“斯洛伐克——”

“斯洛瓦齐亚！”

“斯……”

“安德雷亚……”

“斯洛伐斯卡！”

“安德雷！”

她不知道究竟过了多久。她听见自己失去自觉的嘴仍然在一遍遍叫着他的名字，感到自己的嗓子已经黏成了液状。俄国人开着坦克碾过他们的街道，可这里什么也听不见，这里和波西米亚的公墓一样寂静，只剩她自己的声音。她觉得她的手臂已经要和铁栏杆粘在一起了，一起生满铜锈，一起凝固成她的墓碑。

她被这个想法吓了一跳，在迷迷糊糊中惊醒过来。她当然还没有死，但她不知道安德雷是否还活着。如果伤致命了，他会死去，形骸消散，然后复生于自己的首都。如果他不在这面墙的对面，那么他就是在布拉迪斯拉发。

也就是说那才是他的心脏，而布拉格是且只是她的。他们仍然是捷克和斯洛伐克，他们仍然并不是一个国家。他们永远都不会是一个国家。

可是你又不需要和他成为一个国家。

他只是你的领土，波西米亚的附庸，伟大捷克民族的追随者。他对你来说只是负担，他永远都是负担，他什么也帮不到你，他除了和你在一起以外什么用处也……

突然，她在恍惚间捕捉到了铁栏杆晃动的声音，那并不是来自她面前。她一下清醒，混乱的思绪一扫而空。下一秒，一只手猛地伸来，紧紧地握住了她的，后者伸展太久已经僵硬。两只手指尖抵着掌根，别扭地紧握着，形态怪异。

佩特拉能感觉到手的主人还在发抖，还如所有重伤病患一般冰凉，还有不知冷暖的汗水。她轻轻地摩挲着他的手心，很快指腹便触到了那个来自华沙，足十二年方愈的疤，那个俄国子弹贯穿而过的疤。她轻轻地捏着他的手背，像是在安抚他的伤痛。而他的手也轻轻地攥住了她纤细的手指，像宝贝一样裹在手心。

他没说一句话，但她已不再紧张了。

他们在无法相视的黑暗中环抱了这堵无法跨越的水泥墙，互相抚慰，紧紧相握，最终几番相叠，缓缓渐渐，十指相扣。

（未完待续）


	2. 下

你可以摧毁花朵，但你不能阻挡春天。  
——亚历山大·杜布切克（布拉格之春时期捷共领导人）

“啊啊——！嘶……呜……”

“对，就是这样，你摸到了吗？”

“没有……我碰不到……痛——”

“不要怕，肩膀很薄的！我看过你伤口，是骨头，不要怕！手再往里面，再穿深一点！”

“唔！呜……啊！我碰……碰到了——我——”

“没错！就是这样！就剩这一颗了！把它挖出来！”

“呜——啊啊啊啊！！”

随着叮的一下金属掉在石地上的声音，安德雷的喊叫声渐渐弱下去，佩特拉终于长舒了一口气，放松了她紧紧握在铁栏杆上的手。终于两颗子弹都取了出来，不知道耗费了多久。如果让她来会快很多，可是他们隔着一堵水泥墙，她只能逼他自己伸手挖出来，再痛也得挖，不然发炎可不是闹着玩的。

但这样还是不行，这样下去还是会感染。必须快点出去给他处理。

她这才发现因为握得太用力已经失去了知觉，两只手的骨节都发白了。

“捷西亚……”

“什么？”

“手……”

她把手从铁杆之间穿了过去，尽力地伸展，碰到了安德雷伸过来的手。她的手上全是冷汗，他的手上沾满了自己的血，这样黏在一起，触感十分恶心。就像榴弹乍惊，碎尸块和雨一起从天上落下来，湿而重——她挺久没有这样的记忆了。

他们的手紧紧地握在一起，从昨天晚上开始就是，很难说到底是谁在安慰谁。

佩特拉握着安德雷的手睡着了。即使这样倾身靠在铁栅栏上的姿势并不舒服，甚至没法找到一个稳固的着力点，她也还是睡着了。她一晚上都紧绷着，精神早就已经到极限了。

这个地方实在是太安静了，既听不见人的声音，也听不见坦克的声音。

她没有睡太久就被吵醒了，地牢的铁门被打开了。来人让她立马精神了起来。她松开了安德雷的手。

“民主德国！”

基尔伯特·贝什米特，当然。她料到首先会过来的人就是他，整个华约里最毫无疑问、一定会出现在这里的就是他。他手里拿着一个纸袋子，大致能看出里头装的是面包，不知道他是从哪里找的。他的目光落在旁边牢房的安德雷身上，开口却是对着佩特拉。

“捷克同志，我过来转达一下苏联同志的话，你——”

“同志？啊？同志？你还有胆在我面前叫同志？！”她一下抓住了面前的牢门，金属撞击发出巨大的声响。

“——有两个选择。”基尔伯特对她的怒气置若罔闻，就像在会议上汇报一样面无表情。“要么和他一起回莫斯科，好好交代一下，他可以相信你是被蛊惑了，冰释前嫌。否则，为了你紧邻西方的人民的稳定和安全，他不可能把你放出去，也没法保证在训诫你那些胳膊往外拐的知识分子时，不会采取一些过激措施。——那么，佩特拉·诺沃托尼同志，你是知错就改，还是死不认错？”

“老子没错！！”

空间陷入了短暂的安静。当然，佩特拉在在喊出声之前也没意识到自己会这么歇斯底里，喉咙上的伤口似乎撕裂了一点，又要开始流血了。可要她对民主德国那通屁话保持冷静，实在是强人所难。

“你除了喊就不会做别的了吗，波西米亚？”基尔伯特皱了皱眉，“你在做那些事之前难道不知道会有什么样的下场吗？明明已经有过匈牙利的教训了才对。”

“我跟那个疯女人不一样！可是布拉金斯基都懒得动脑子。哦不，他就没脑子吧？从伊莎那时候开始。”她说，直勾勾地盯着他的脸。“你呢？那时候你还知道这是错的。”

基尔伯特眼神终于转到了她的身上。在他认识基尔伯特的多少百年里，她从没有见过这样的眼神。她原以为他既然需要躲避她的目光，那么多少是有些愧疚的，就像哥斯塔一样。或者至少，是想自欺欺人减轻自己罪恶感的。可是民主德国的眼神里什么也没有。喜，怒，哀，乐，什么都没有，和那些唯命是从的苏联士兵一个样。

他把手里的纸袋子丢掉到了牢门的正前方，透过栏杆伸手就能拿到。他不会走近来，当然，没有一个清醒的人会接近暴怒的猛禽。即使是受了伤，即使是隔着铁笼，只要是神智正常的人都知道离得越远越好。他拍了拍手，似乎不打算将对话继续下去了。“我还以为这些年你多少成熟一点了。”

“哈？！你——”

“你倒是当狗当得越来越成熟了啊，虔诚的苏占区。”

佩特拉的话被打断了，她惊讶地转过头，可是视线被墙挡住。她没想到安德雷会开口，通常面对外人的时候，都只有她一个人在说话，所有人也都习惯了只和她说话。他的声音里并没有一丝伤痛造成的虚弱，不如说她就没听过他这么强硬的声音，还带着一丝——戏谑。

基尔伯特停下了脚步。

“……斯洛伐克，你再说一遍？”

“我说苏占区，你听不懂吗？你是在和你敬爱的苏联同志上床时叫得太大声耳朵都聋了吗？”

“斯洛？！”

佩特拉难以置信地惊叫出声。

基尔伯特回过了头。他的表情凶狠得可怕，和刚刚的淡漠形成了鲜明的对比，眼睛似乎要瞪出血来。他迈开大步朝着安德雷的牢房走了过去，靴子刺啦地擦过水泥地踢上了铁门，发出哐的一声。

“你哪来的脸，斯洛伐克？”他猛地抓住了铁栏杆，“匈牙利的行省，捷克的附庸，只能跟着人讨要残羹剩饭的奴隶，谁都不会看你第二眼的废物。给你根骨头就跟着叫，你哪里来的脸讽刺我，斯洛伐克？背叛波西米亚的时候比谁都快，在这间牢房里没待一天就投降。她不拿你当人看，你还帮她挡子弹，还有脸来骂我，你又好到哪里去？”

佩特拉的眼皮跳了一下。这三十年前贝什米特们就是用这样的话来煽动安德雷，就在她的面前，就在她的耳边——捷克从没有把你当对等的人看，你为什么要和她站在一起？她高声抗议，说他们满口谎言，卑鄙下流的挑拨离间，捷克族和斯洛伐克族情同手足。可是事实就是第二天，安德雷就接受了路德维希递过来的协议。

那是她印象中他第一个自己拿的主意。

她总骂他没有自尊，于是他第一次拾起自尊就是弃她而去。

当然，那无疑害了她，推动了第一块多米诺骨牌，给邪恶的帝国铺路。他是软骨头，是不可原谅的背叛，但如果从一开始她能使他怀有足够的信任，他又怎么会轻易投降？

战争结束后他们都假装这事从来没有发生过，谁也没有提起过。可是现在他们又回到了这个地方，面前又站着同一个德国人。她以为他一定要想起那时候的事来了。

可是他轻笑了一声。嘲笑，那是嘲笑。

“同样的话说不会奏效两次的。你如今又哪来的脸骂我呢？我要是给根骨头就叫，那你岂不是没有骨头都跟着叫，苏占区？”

谁能想到安德雷·诺瓦克竟然会发出嘲笑的声音呢？

“我最后说一遍——”

“而我还能说很多遍，德意志的行省，苏联的附庸，你也早就不是一个国家了。让我猜猜看，来这里也是你自告奋勇的吧？为了向你的所有者邀功呢？苏——占——区？”

他们知道基尔伯特受不了人叫他苏占区。

任何人要被说成苏维埃的帮凶多少都会争辩一下，基尔伯特则已经完全免疫了。民主德国就是苏联最忠实的走狗，这是所有人，包括他自己的共识。他积极而上进，就是个一身正气的少先队员，深谙举报与批斗的传统美德。他并不怕人说他走狗。但是他绝对受不了人叫他占领区。他简直是抽筋拔骨地要证明自己是民主德国，从头到脚都在叫嚣，生怕有谁不知道。他们所有人都认定他疯了。

他们都知道他最忌讳占领区。他们通常也不会真的闲到去这么叫他。就好像他们也都知道他和布拉金斯基在上床，三分自愿七分强奸，两头不正常。他们都知道，他也知道他们都知道，但他就是有种玻璃一样的自尊心。通常他们也不会真的拿出来讲。没必要去激怒一个疯子，对待精神病人的最好方式就是绕道。

通常来说。

基尔伯特松开了握在栏杆上的手，退开一步，深深地吸了一口气，伸手从裤带里掏出了一串钥匙。

“说起来，上次在华沙我们被波西米亚打断了吧。现在我们继续吧。”他压抑着怒火，极力保持着镇静。

“叫她捷克，日耳曼渣滓。”

钥匙插进了锁孔里，狠狠一下拧到尽头，喀拉的一声，和握拳时骨节摩擦的声音重叠在一起。

“民主德国你给我住手！！”佩特拉疯狂地摇晃着面前的栏杆，额头抵着牢门，拼命地想要往旁边看。她能看见在民主德国拉开铁门的一瞬间沾满血的拳头就朝他的脸挥过去，随即囚犯的整个身子冲过来把他撞了个趔趄。但下一秒，安德雷就被基尔伯特揪住领子一把砸到了牢房外面的石墙上。

他被撞得头晕眼花，刚想支撑起身就被基尔伯特一脚踢回了地上。安德雷发出了痛苦的呻吟，本来就已经虚弱至极的他不可能有力气来反抗，身体因为疼痛而蜷缩成一团。这么一下激烈的动作让他好不容易平静下来的两个弹孔都开始往外渗血。已经吸饱了血的劣质衬衫再也容纳不了，暗红色的黏稠液体一滴滴掉在基尔伯特的鞋尖上。基尔伯特瞥了一眼他的牢房，看见了丢在地上的子弹，回过头斜眼睥睨着他。

“没想到你还会自己取子弹啊，明明连中弹都没中过吧？”他一脚踩上安德雷的伤口，还使劲地碾了几下，凄烈的惨叫声如期而至。

“民主德国！！”佩特拉竭力大喊道，喉咙传来一阵撕裂的剧痛，血腥味顺着食道漫进她的口腔。但基尔伯特根本没有回头看她，他用手扶着墙，脚一下一下地踹安德雷的肚子，一脚比一脚重，安德雷的呜咽一声比一声弱，直到连声音都发不出来，只剩气若游丝。

这不对劲，这太不对劲了。基尔伯特鲜有这样的失态。从前他永远玩世不恭，成为民主德国以后也总是游刃有余。他漂亮的自尊心不会允许他将情绪这样倾泻而出。他是不屑于动手打人的，更何况是安德雷这样他视为蝼蚁的对象。毫无还手之力的弱者有什么欺凌的价值？

基尔伯特俯下身，抓住他的领子把他一把拎起来抵在墙上。脖子被衣领和手掌勒住让安德雷有些窒息，他本能地想要去扳基尔伯特的手臂，但还没等他作出任何动作，基尔伯特就一拳直直地砸上他的脸，血一下飞溅在墙上。没等他喘过气来，基尔伯特掐着他的脖子，把他的后脑勺往墙上狠狠地一撞，发出了一声闷响。这一下力气如此之大，以至于佩特拉觉得安德雷会直接暴毙了。而事实也是基尔伯特一松开手，他就像死了一样面朝下砸在地上，连抽搐都没有。

基尔伯特往地上啐了一口，提起安德雷的后领，把他拖到了牢门口往里一甩，然后重新锁上了门。他收起钥匙，扭头对上佩特拉几乎要杀人的目光。

“瞪我干什么？不想狗被打的话就管好他的嘴。”

基尔伯特头也不回地踏出了地牢，砰地一声带上巨大的铁门。

“在这待到苏联同志消气吧，波西米亚。”情绪已经恢复正常的声音从铁门的对面传来，带着民主德国习惯性的倨傲。

佩特拉刚想回嘴，安德雷的咳嗽声占据了整个闭塞的空间。她赶紧贴到了最靠近牢门的墙角。

“你想死吗！！为什么要挑衅基尔伯特？！”

“呼……咳咳！我没……”

“没事你个头！肋骨有断吗？肩膀和手臂，伤口裂得厉害吗？血流的多吗？有没有咳出血？深呼吸，不要急，深呼吸……不要急……”

“啊……捷西亚……”

“什么？”

“手……”

她赶紧把手伸了过去，这一次他花了很久才够着，他连伸出手来都已经不够力气了。她紧紧地握上了他的手，不出意料地冰冷而无力，颤抖着，还有血，还有……

“什——”

他把那东西塞到了她的手心里，松开了手，她缩回来，对着从铁门透过来的微弱灯光看清楚了。

一串钥匙。一个金属圈上挂着三根钥匙，两间隔开的牢房、整个地牢的大铁门。

她吃惊得连下巴都要掉下来了。“怎么可能，他刚刚明明走的时候还用钥匙锁了门……”

“是备用的……”安德雷有气无力地说，“他放在右胸前的口袋里。他就喜欢把备用钥匙放在那个地方……从以前开始就是。”

哪个以前？他什么时候有以前了？他们什么时候会有以前了？但是她没用多久就想到了，是大战的时候，她还被关在这里，路德维希回了柏林，基尔伯特还在这边准备打波兰的时候、准备打苏联的时候，安德雷在他身边待了很长一段时间。

啊啊。一种不可名状的情绪涌上佩特拉的头顶。

她甩了甩头，手熟练地扭过门锁旁狭窄的空隙，把钥匙插了进去。拧不动。不对，不是这跟。她用指尖挑开换了一根，又插进去，仍然不对。第三根当然就拧开了，她没有犹豫地一把推开转向旁边，即使是这么两步路她也巴不得用最快的速度冲刺过去。

安德雷像集市上被扒了皮的肉一样鲜血淋漓地挂在牢门上——这是她能想到的最恰当比喻了。他浑身是血，后脑勺被撞出了个裂口，鼻血也流了半张脸，上衣已经完全被血和汗水湿透了，腹部是军靴的鞋印。他艰难地抬起眼睛，朝佩特拉笑了一下。

佩特拉咬紧了嘴唇。

“不要再逞强了，你看你害得我还得背一个伤病号。”

“但是我拿……到了钥匙……不是吗？”

“你怎么可能打得过他？他要是再狠一点，你就直接回布拉迪斯拉发去了。”

“那我不就是……逃出去了……不就能从外面……想办法救你了吗？”

她无话可说了。

她根本没法跟这个人对话。

“所以……”他的声音虚弱而惨淡。“……怎么样？”

她没有回答，把一根钥匙插进锁孔里，结果又拧不动。换了一根，还是拧不动。

今天的运气实在是太差了啊。

最后一根理所当然地顺利打开了铁门，她一拉，倚靠在铁门上的安德雷失去着力倒了下来，她一手托住他的背，血从弹孔里流出来顺着她的手臂往下滴。她从来没有见过他这副样子。他从来没有被任何人当成过威胁，没有人会盯着他打。

她垂下眼睛。

“很厉害。各种意义上的。”

安德雷笑了。

他总是笑。他从来没有其他的情绪。

这间地牢是在一条长走廊的尽头。刚刚基尔伯特出去的时候，佩特拉清楚地看见目光所及的范围内一个苏联人都没有。她把牢房里的锁链作为武器拿在一只手里，另一只手小心地拧开锁，一下拉开了铁门。幸好确实没有人在门对面等着抓他们个现行。

安德雷这个状态连站都站不起来，更别提自己行动了。

“斯洛，没时间了，我要背着你跑。想象你被土耳其人捅了一刀，伊莎把你放在马上。”

“可是……匈牙利小姐会直接把我杀掉的……”

“所以说是想象！”

她恼羞成怒。他的脑袋就是方的！只比俄国人好一点点。

“但……”

她不再理会他的话，轻而易举地把他背了起来。安德雷比她高一个头，但是骨瘦如柴，简直跟她以前穿的德意志铠甲没差。

她跑了起来，他的手紧紧地环住她的脖子。他浑身都是冰凉的，抓着她肩膀的手还在颤抖。当然了，因为他的枪伤正在艰难地愈合，她知道这种时候伤口会是火烧一样的发烫。但是她没功夫，或说根本没办法处理。唯一的办法就是尽快离开。

他们顺利地穿过了长长的走廊来到了楼梯口。尽管不知为什么一直没有人出现，但这对他们来说是绝佳的机会。只要顺着楼梯往上爬两层到了地面上，那之后，只要取那条小道，就能不遭遇公路上的苏联人绕回布拉格的中心。

安德雷抓着她的手又松了一点，如果再不给他处理他就要死掉了。佩特拉深吸一口气，调整了一下姿势让他搭得更稳，准备继续往上跑。

砰！

一枪打在了她面前的台阶上，距离她的脚尖只有几英寸。她抬起头，基尔伯特站在楼层之间居高临下地看着他们。他想必是发现钥匙不见后马上就赶回来了。瞄准他们的枪管黑得发亮，是最典型的俄国式。

基尔伯特看了看已经几乎失去意识的安德雷，然后看向佩特拉。

“波西米亚。你自己逃不早就逃得掉了吗？还非要带着个累赘？”

“谁家里还没个弟弟呢？啊，不好意思我忘了，你就二十年没见过你的了。”

短短半晌之内的第二次，他的脸上出现了出离的愤怒。她是故意的，因为她也被他激怒了。她受够了基尔伯特那副强撑出来的鬼样子。他就是依靠恃强凌弱来狐假虎威，但凡认识他一百年以上的人都会毫不犹豫地定论他现在是个窝囊废。明明已经没有了实力却还要那样倨傲。她就是觉得生气。

真糟糕啊，她想，这个位置实在是太不利了，加上她还背着安德雷，不可能强行突破。基尔伯特把枪对准了佩特拉的腿，手指摸到了扳机上。

砰！

那不是俄国子弹的声音。

一枪擦着基尔伯特的手打到他的脚边，一个人影从上一层绕过栏杆直接跳了下来。子弹挖出了一道血口，他吃痛松开了手，但枪在落地之前就被接住，一下抵上了他的额角。

“做苏维埃的狗很有意思？民主德国？”

“匈牙利！！”佩特拉惊呼。

“匈牙利产，剩七发，省着用。”海德薇莉·伊丽莎维塔把自己的枪朝她扔了过去，她一把接住。佩特拉感觉到安德雷想支撑起身子，但是力不从心。伊丽莎维塔看见了。“你还是得捷克带着嘛，斯洛伐克。”

“匈牙利小姐……”

“别说话。留着力气。你也该学着保护捷西亚了。”

佩特拉鼻子一酸。他现在的伤就是为了她受的。

“伊莎——”

“走，波西米亚！去找你的人民！”

匈牙利是对的，她没有时间了。她不知道外面发生了什么，俄国人都做了什么，她唯一知道的只有她的人民将比任何时候都更需要她，她必须争分夺秒。

她三步并两步地拾级跑了上去，经过伊丽莎维塔和基尔伯特身边的时候，前者笑了一下。

她从来没有变过。佩特拉想。

她也有过陨落的时候，也有过癫狂的时候，也有过失意的时候，可是她就从来没有变过。

她们实在是认识得够久了，有没有一千年啊？

佩特拉掠过了伊丽莎维塔的长发。那是尚未老去的生命，从未被现实杀死的理想。

脚步声逐渐走远，基尔伯特开口了。“你打算怎么样？”

“还怎么样，等他们走远再放你咯，不然你想我一枪把你崩了？”伊丽莎维塔把枪口又朝着他的额头顶了一下。

“谁知道呢？”

基尔伯特猛地曲肘朝她的腰撞了过去，她扣动扳机，子弹打在了墙上，他一个闪身朝着她的小腿踢过去。她抓住他的领子就把他往旁边甩，但他一把抓住她的手臂不放，两人一起踩空失重滚到了楼梯上，在他们撞上地面时伊丽莎维塔手里的枪飞了出去。基尔伯特马上想跳起来去抓，但伊丽莎维塔用右手臂紧紧勒住了他的脖子。他则钳上她的左手，用力地往外扳，只等咔嚓一声折断。他们以诡异地姿势扭在了一起，双方都很难使劲，一时间不分伯仲。

基尔伯特是伊丽莎维塔意想不到的虚弱。他穿着定型的军装所以看不出来，但这样贴在一起马上就能发现他瘦了不止一点，骨头几乎都要硌到她了。军装的领口紧紧掐着他的脖子，暴露在外面的皮肤没有一点伤痕。但她不需要看也知道在军装下面会是一副什么情景。

突然手臂上的力松开了，她正奇怪，基尔伯特一下掐上了她的左手手肘，狠狠地拧了下去。喀拉的一声，撕裂的痛感顺着胳膊窜上她的头顶。她倒吸一口凉气。

那里是布达的战役结束时伊万给她留下的伤。断了之后一个多月都没机会处理，伤害还一直重复叠加，最后骨头碎得离谱。普通人可以直接截肢了，即使是她也一直留着个隐患。

她没告诉过任何人这事，基尔伯特也应该不知道才对。

除非谁告诉了他。

呵，好啊。

你不仁休怪我不义。

她放松了勒在基尔伯特脖子上的手，把头往前伸，凑到了他的耳边。

“Товарищ Гил（基尔同志）.”

他僵住了。

只有一瞬间，但足够了。他们几乎同时从地上弹起来，但伊丽莎维塔已经把重新到手的枪对准了他的头。

基尔伯特摊开了手。

“你不会开枪的。”

“哦是吗？是什么让你这么觉得？”她冷笑一下，左手臂还在微颤。“如果你觉得我们有什么狗屎一样的交情……”

“不，因为你觉得我弱。你可怜我。”

伊丽莎维塔眯了眯眼睛。“……没错。你不是吗？你以为你还是能跟苏联平起平坐的德意志帝国呢？你跟我们都一样。都是他的卫星而已。”

“那这不就是一个卫星应该做的吗？你又在气什么？”他耸了耸肩。

“我不会像你那么积极，也绝不会朝捷克斯洛伐克开枪。至少不是由我。”

“你装什么呢好人呢，说我积极，你和菲利克斯也没有消极到哪里去。”

“真的？你真的要和我们比？”她笑出了声，“你真的要说你和我们是出于同样原因和目的来的这里吗？”

基尔伯特没有说话。

“你疯了，民主德国。”她继续说，“我们是一样的，只有我们才最知道苏维埃是什么样子，我们最知道如何保护自己，在他的手底下活下去，如何互相保护。没有谁是理应被他控制的！我们都是国家——”

“我是吗？”

伊丽莎维塔噎住了。基尔伯特惨白的脸上挂起一个牵强的微笑。

“你们是国家。你们一直都是、你们现在是、你们未来也永远都会是国家。……那我呢？”他朝伊丽莎维塔迈开腿，后者把枪又端高了一点，但等到他走到她面前，把额头抵到了她的枪口上，她也没有扣动扳机。

“没有谁是理应被他控制的？民主德国——这就是理应被他控制而诞生的国家。普鲁士早就已经死了不是吗？”

“如果你要这么说，”她垂下了头，“那作为一个国家的普鲁士早就死了。”

他合掌拢住了她紧握在枪把上的手。

“对。我早就死了，那你还在我身上期待些什么呢？”

面前的苏联士兵抱着中弹的腿惨叫着倒了下去。

佩特拉越过他头也不回地继续往前跑。她跑到了又一个路口，这次没有遇上巡逻的苏联人。但这个路口的路标又被破坏了。

从大概两三个路口前开始，所有写着地名的牌子都像这样被砸烂或者喷上了黑漆。她也不知道是怎么回事。

她停了下来，把安德雷轻轻放下来，靠在路标的杆子上。她刚刚跑得太急，脚腕差点就崴到了。

这是一条很偏僻的路，是大战的时候她的游击队开出来的小道。她有一次在一个冒失的年轻狱卒来送饭的时候打晕他逃了出去，加入了好几个月的游击队。后来某一次游击战的时候几个年轻的学生被德国人抓住了，基尔伯特以此为要挟，又把她丢回了地牢里，这一次就一直待到了大战结束。

游击队的据点在市郊，这条路她走了无数遍，从市郊到布拉格中心的距离她也了如指掌。可是现在她却失去了距离感。她已经不知道跑了多久，一直不停地跑了几个小时。还有多远？现在到底几点了？

她真的能回到布拉格吗？

她觉得鼻子很酸，眼泪也马上要流出来了。她今天已经够累了。她真的很想哭一下。

但是不行，如果她哭了，他一定会跟着哭。

哭多耗费体力啊，他没有体力来痛了。

她狠狠地掐了一下自己的手。

“来，斯洛，我们走。”她背对着蹲了下去，但是安德雷并没有靠上来。她回过头，却看到他一脸快哭了的表情，吓了一跳。“怎么了？很痛吗？再忍一下，我们马上就能回到城里了……”

“不是……”他的声音越来越低，几乎像蚊子一样，听不见了。“杀了我吧，捷西亚。用匈牙利小姐给你的枪。这样你就不用带着我了。”

“开什么玩笑！”她厉声喝道，“要是待会还遇到俄国人怎么办？我怎么可能在你脑袋上浪费子弹——”

“那就把我留在这。”安德雷抬起头，眼睛不知是因为受伤充血还是委屈而通红，似乎马上就要掉眼泪了。“你就算带着我也没有意义。如果有人攻击你，我打不过任何一个俄国人，任何一个华约国家……我连动都动不了。民主德国说得没错，我就是你的累赘。如果没有我你早就回到布拉格了。我什么都帮不到你，你就算带着我，也没有任何意义……”

“那我呢？我没有意义吗？和我在一起对你来说是没有意义的吗？”

掉眼泪的是佩特拉。

眼泪像开闸的洪水、被穿刺后喉口的鲜血一样凶猛地夺眶而出，毫无节制地往地上掉，吧嗒吧嗒地没有一点停止的势头。她捂住了自己的眼睛。

为什么呢，为什么这样。为什么这么脆弱。为什么要哭？为什么在哭呢？为什么要哭？为什么这么脆弱？为什么要哭？为什么会想要和他在一起？什么时候已经孱弱到需要依赖他了？为什么？为什么要哭？为什么呢？

安德雷一下子慌了，想要伸出手来帮她擦眼泪，可是他连抬起手臂的力气也没有。“我不是那个意思——”

“你给我听着，斯洛，安德雷，安德雷·诺瓦克，斯洛伐克，斯洛瓦齐亚，斯洛伐斯卡！”

她伸手捧住了他的脸。她手心还全是自己的泪水，还有前一天夜里沾的脖子上的血，和他脸上的血渐渐地溶在了一起。

眼泪是抹都抹不掉，就好像血也是止都止不住，你只能等它自己停。

“死是很容易的，斯洛伐斯卡。死就是清零。死就是把一切痛苦和精神全部清零。可是我绝不想死，我从来都不想死。现在还有人需要我。还有人需要我们。我们的人民现在遭到了践踏，他们正在用自己的全部勇气对抗苏联人。他们容不下一秒的士气低落，他们必须一直热血，而能让他们一直热血的就是一个不死的祖国。可是你却想要死，你想要离开我，你不想捷克斯洛伐克完整地给他们的人民带去勇气。我不允许。我不允许你想死。”

“你可以留在这里，你可以远离布拉格。布拉金斯基在这里，苏联人的注意力全都集中在这里。我们的土地是长形的，他们不会专门跑大老远去抓你。他们只在乎我，只要我在这里，他们要做什么都是在这里。你在布拉迪斯拉发会很安全，没有人会在乎你。因为你不够强，你本来就不够强，你永远都不够强。你可以去死，你可以离开我。那是很容易的。可是我不允许。”

“我不允许你说自己没有意义。你要和我在一起，你要没有猜忌地和我在一起。你要信任我。我不允许你猜忌自己。你敢怀疑自己，就是与我为敌。我不允许你再听基尔伯特的话。他是卑鄙下流的挑拨离间，捷克族和斯洛伐克族情同手足，捷克和斯洛伐克就是手足。你宣布独立那是第一次也是最后一次，你永永远远都不准再听信任何人说你没用。你永永远远都不准背叛我，无论是投敌，还是想死。你要和我在一起。如果你自己都觉得自己没有意义，那你就没有意义。我不允许你没有意义。”

她捧着他的脸，额头抵着额头。

“所以，斯洛，安德雷·诺瓦克，不要再想死了，好吗？不要再想死了。不要再想离开我。我们是捷克斯洛伐克。让我带你去处理伤口。让我们的人民看到我们在一起。”

佩特拉跑得快筋疲力尽了，安德雷也已经虚弱得说不出话了。他们已经进入了市区，小道汇入了街道背后的巷子里，他们只要在下一个路口转出去，就能直通到大街上。他们已经能听到楼宇背后嘈杂的人声了。

就是在这个时候他们看见了菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇。

他近乎惬意地拦在他们要走的路口上，漫不经心地摸着手里的枪。佩特拉下意识地想要掏出枪，但意识到她刚刚已经把最后一颗子弹用完了，枪也丢在了路边。

她慢下了脚步，但并没有停下的意思，朝着她原本的方向继续前进。她的棕色眼睛和他的绿色眼睛对上了。菲利克斯的眼神介于哥斯塔和基尔伯特之间。

没有人开口。

他们没必要说话，他们已经足够熟悉了。她知道他既然在这种莫名其妙的地方，基尔伯特和伊丽莎维塔又那样莫名其妙地行动，说明伊万已经不在了，而他多半还带走了杜布切克。她也知道既然华沙的主人就在眼前，那么伊万不会再像匈牙利那次那样不择手段把他们带去华沙，说明她的人民并没有采取暴力，他们在把俄国人逼向进退两难的绝境。她也知道他会清楚这条路的原因是那时候他和德国人一起瓜分她的城市，当她被关在地牢里时，他在布拉格的地上消磨了不少时光。她也知道他和民主德国一样是主动请缨来参加这场入侵的，因为他们有太多的新仇旧恨，他有自己需要得到的东西。

她还知道他其实并没有决定好要怎么对他们。对他来说一切从来都是未定的。他最极端的苦难比他们所有人都更近，那让他也变得偏执。他既不能做到像伊丽莎维塔那样岿然不动，也不会像基尔伯特那样抛弃一切。他不像哥斯塔那样清白无罪，却绝不肯像伊万一样手染鲜血。

他们已经足够熟悉了，她和菲利克斯、基尔伯特、伊丽莎维塔、哥斯塔和布拉金斯基所有人都足够熟悉了。可是那又怎样？一切从来都是未定的。历史并不会真的重演。一切永远都在继续，没有人能停滞不前。从这一天开始，波西米亚就是屈服过的国家了*。如果这时候让她来听这话她会相信吗？她会相信自己会依赖斯洛伐克吗？她会知道她事实上将会第一次在生命和自由面前选择了前者，第一次为瓦全吗？

如果她已经没有了牺牲一切的觉悟，她已经不想再有任何生命为了自由而牺牲了，她真的能给她的人民带去勇气吗？她真的应该在这个时候和她的人民在一起吗？

她觉得这时候看到他就像是一个诅咒。他这副样子也让她不正常了起来。

她今天的运气真是够差的啊。

他们只剩下几步之遥了。菲利克斯朝她举起了枪，佩特拉仍然没有停下脚步。

砰。

子弹擦着她的脸过去，打中了她身后刚刚跟过来的一个苏联士兵的手。一声惨叫。

“哇——抱歉抱歉。你觉得布拉金斯基会怎么数落我？”

菲利克斯夸张地摊开手，把枪绕在手指上转了几圈，对着佩特拉打了个响指。

“谁管你。”

她嘟囔道，重新加快脚步，从他面前朝着巷子的尽头跑了过去。

佩特拉快跑出巷口的时候，安德雷捏了捏她的肩膀。

“等等捷西亚……放我下来一下。”

“干嘛呀？”她语气有些责备，但还是把他放了下来。

安德雷把手伸进袖口，从手腕上取下了一根头绳。她这时候才意识到她的头发早就散掉了，不知道是昨天晚上被苏联士兵拖着走的途中散掉还是刚刚跑的时候抖掉的。

他费力地抬起手，她蹲下去侧过头，任他捣鼓。他将她凌乱的头发环起了一个丸形，一点一点地把散落的碎发头发结成了麻花，绕到脑后，头绳绕了两圈，扎回了原来的样子。

“都什么时候了，还……”

“我们要见布拉格的人民，不是吗？”他拍了拍手，朝她笑了。“他们总得见到精精神神的捷克。总不能让他们觉得我连你的头发都保护不了吧？”

她觉得眼睛又湿了。她很气恼，很气恼。

“但你就是保护不了。”

“但是我可以再帮你扎。”

大街上堵得水泄不通。所有人都走上了街头，他们紧紧地挨着，一点空隙也没有，苏联坦克寸步难行。他们爬到坦克上顶着漆黑的枪口，用入侵者听不懂的语言高声质问他们的罪责。

他们很快被人群发现了，一人高声宣告，另一人重申，一个一个地，传遍了整条大街。

“佩特拉·诺沃托尼！”

“安德雷·诺瓦克！”

“我们的佩特拉和安德雷！”

“亲爱的捷克同志！亲爱的斯洛伐克同志！”

“我们的祖国！”

他们在高声唱着国歌。整个布拉格的上空都在回荡着捷克斯洛伐克社会主义共和国的国歌。电台里播出的高昂的曲调，大街上的人民一次又一次喊起的声响。

何处是我的家？

何处是我的家？

溪水潺潺流过牧场，松风飒飒，响起在山崖。这是人间乐园，园里开满鲜花。

锦绣山河，天然图画，捷克的大地，我的家，捷克的大地，我的家。

塔特洛山上电光闪闪，雷声隆隆。

塔特洛山上电光闪闪，雷声隆隆。

兄弟们，要坚定！

狂风暴雨会停，斯洛伐克会醒，斯洛伐克会醒。

佩特拉已经走不动了，她的人民搀着她。她比她的大部分人民要矮，永远看起来像是未成年。没人知道那是为什么。她也懊恼过这事，可她的人民告诉她，亲爱的佩特拉，您不要苦恼。您是我们所有人的长辈，所有人的爱人，所有人愿意捧在手心的至宝。您就是捷克大地所孕育出最金贵的造物，您是我们永远年轻的心。

他们交头接耳，来回询问，终于在人群中找到了一面既没有被俄国子弹打穿孔，也没有被履带碾过泥泞和灰尘，还未曾沾上烟火与鲜血的国旗，干净而纯洁，沐浴了足一夜一天持久不绝的歌声。他们将它披在了她和他的身上，用手把他们高举起来，拥他们站上了广场的中心，雕像的高台。

何处是我家？

何处是我家？

捷克的大地，我的家。

兄弟们，要坚定！

狂风暴雨会停，斯洛伐克会醒，斯洛伐克会醒。

何处是我家？

何处是我家？

兄弟们，要坚定！

捷克的大地，我的家。

狂风暴雨会停，斯洛伐克会醒。

亲爱的祖国，您选择的自由将为您招致同情与歌颂，您选择的生命将为我们延续更广远的未来。

亲爱的祖国，您站在时代的路口，您的正义将作为前人的继承和后人的启迪，从这一天开始您将永远是自由的丰碑，您将永远闪耀着生命的光辉。

亲爱的祖国，请您不要被任何险恶沾染。

请您知晓我们的赤诚，请您赞许我们的忠贞，请您看见我们矗立在此，绝不您纵横古今的所有气概蒙羞。

亲爱的，敬爱的，挚爱的祖国，赐予我们勇气吧。我们与您同在。我们世世代代与您同在，我们生与死都与您同在，我们永远与您同在。

您是永恒的。

（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 捷斯无论怎么说都是有单恋色彩的。捷不会叫斯弟弟，但在她心里他永远只是弟弟。就是弱，就是没有资格和她站在一起。他们的可能性也就来源于此，只有他才能让她有安全感。她是多么耀眼，强大又美丽，一块富饶的风水宝地，欧洲的心脏，极具战略意义。强者都会都对这样的一块地有占有欲，她在与任何人的相处中都会有危机感，永远觉得你就是要搞我。唯独他是毫无威胁的。她没把他当一个男子汉看过，也因为他一直非常懦弱。所以轻里他主动挺身而出怼普对她来说才是难以置信。
> 
> 1938年普也看不起他捷也看不起他但两人并不是同样的感情。普看不起他是因为高傲狂妄，毕竟从古至今斯就只是洪的小弟，这时候还直接投降了只是更加符合这个身份。捷看不起他是因为怒其不争。她一直在试图摒弃过去的成见和他共处，因为她早知道了那些帝国高高在上打压后进者的下场。但她还是没做好，她波西米亚的傲气没那么容易收敛。整个第一共和国时期她都在pua他，不让斯洛伐克族的人担任社会重要职位，经济上也打压，资源永远倾斜捷克。不把他当成平等地位的国家成分而是一个附庸，真的是侮辱他的国格，何其恶劣。这可不是傲娇和打情骂俏，是真真切切的民族矛盾。所以结果就是斯弃她而去了。
> 
> 捷是明白人，她会知道斯这么轻易接受德国人的提案那也有她的一份责任。如果她给予了他足够的尊重，让他足够信任她，他又怎么可能这样罔顾她的意志而去？她是清楚的。所以在社主时期两国关系、机会都要平等了许多，杜布切克就是斯洛伐克族人。轻上第一次发的时候评论区有人说捷不屑于独活，这是对的。她一直以来都是独活过来的，但是这时候她与斯是一体的了。把稍逊的同僚或附庸视为累赘是弱者思维，强者必能带领其一同前行。她绝不是嫌弃他的。他即使是重伤难以行走她也必须要带着他一起回到布拉格的中心，斯洛伐克族也是她的人民，他们都是捷克斯洛伐克。“让我们的人民看到我们在一起。”
> 
> 我很喜欢结尾的场景展现。不过其实全篇下来很拖沓，每一段都没什么大问题但是转场就是不行，跟十月下一样的毛病。我想好了片段却缺乏衔接的能力，按两下回车敷衍了事。
> 
> 这篇基本上所有的情节都是想好了的，除了波的和普洪里洪的旧伤那里是临时蹦出来的。波那段我写的简直就一团狗屎，不知所云，不如说我根本不了解他。不过其实那个地方这样让波当工具人，主要也是因为前面那个天鹅绒抒情太重了，沉甸甸的，接下来马上就要进入结尾了，如果和波还再有对话就很不合适，像伊万诺夫听见了露和洪的对话一样不合适。
> 
> 波的那段这样呈现对于全篇来说是合适的，但是对于波来说是不好的，我对波很不真诚，他和保加一样也是写了等于没写的角色，换成苏联士兵甚至不存在都没差，对他们来说很不公平。但没办法，实在是得取舍，这篇下来已经足够繁冗和杂糅了，再多就溢出来了。
> 
> 对不起，波波，等我认真研究过你了底气足了，一定好好写你，下次一定。
> 
> 普洪那里的旧伤简直了。我好狠，我怎么想到竟然还能这么写的？这个伤对洪来说是绝对的三tragedy之一，是国耻，是国难，露折断了她的骨头。抽象义的很痛，具象义的也很痛。露是用拧的不是掰，转着扭断了，然后士兵们还会不断地继续踩、打等等，粉碎性骨折，而且血液一直淤积，完全坏死了。民德普受的伤立基本当天都会给他治，洪这个伤留了一个月，正常绝对得截肢了。
> 
> 她不会告诉别人，一是因为是自己的弱点，心理或生理；二是为了维持与露的表面友好，对标拉柯西·马加什禁止在匈牙利语中使用rape一词以杜绝此事的讨论。结果露告诉了普。
> 
> 露是抱着什么样的心态告诉普的呢，这真的是很糟糕的事。原本他没想着告诉他这个的，告诉了也没啥意义，（按照影射来说）单纯的这个伤不是国耻rape才是，所以他也就告诉了普教堂的事，极尽言语侮辱，他会共情洪而痛苦，精神衰弱。但是在这次出发去布拉格之前他告诉了普，匈牙利左手手肘上有个旧伤，伤筋动骨，那是她的弱点。
> 
> 普一下子还没反应过来，洪身上有些厉害的旧伤的位置他还是知道的，比如蒙古剖她的心脏，在胸口留下的一块疤，她那里的骨头会脆弱，所以她心脏痛起来会比别人都痛；小树林里见到她的肚子上被奥斯曼削的一大刀，肠子都差点流出来了。但手肘的他没听过，露就说是我给她留的呀。
> 
> 露又发挥民族特色的艺术细胞开始渲染，有多惨说多惨，普还得瞳孔地震。普就问你告诉我这个干什么，露说我们要去布拉格了，要去处理捷克叛徒，普说所以呢，露说洪也会跟着一起去，但他信不过洪，洪自己也曾经是叛乱者，多半会搞小动作帮捷，那你就要负起责任来，你可是我最忠实的同志。如果你背叛我、包庇她的话你知道下场是什么。
> 
> 所以普发现被斯偷了钥匙的时候是真的吓出一身冷汗了，他是拼命都要阻止捷斯逃狱的，结果洪来了。冷战他们是互相取暖的关系，他本能地不会把她算作对立面（其他所有人他都视为对立面，他站在露的一边），所以情感上真的是不想和她打。但是理智把他拽回来了你要不搞定她去追捷斯你就知死。他选择去拧她手肘的时候真的是绝望了，一个癫狂的状态了，已经把所有情感抛到脑后变成一个对露言听计从的机器了，找到了洪的弱点就狙下去。
> 
> 这真的是他人生中的至暗时刻，在他的战斗生涯中他就不是那种不择手段的类型（露和米属于不择手段类型），多少还是习惯性磊落的，要杀戮也是光明正大地碾压。结果他现在对着旧友的伤疤狙。在露和洪的斗争中他选择了露，自我毁灭的精神溃败。
> 
> 结果没想到接下来洪也他妈玩阴的！товарищ гил就尼玛离谱，和斯一样把他和露的关系当成个梗玩，普就傻了。但是他的愤怒在斯身上已经发泄完了，面对洪就只剩下了深深的无力感。
> 
> 在“你还在我身上期待什么呢”之后转到了天鹅绒场，但普洪场其实没cut。洪说我并不期待你任何东西，你不应该在意别人期待你什么，重点是你自己对自己期待着什么。你就想一直这样做露的狗吗？普说那我还有什么办法呢？洪其实也没法回答这个问题，她知道普的精神已经不正常了。
> 
> 所以她就问，我手的伤是伊万告诉你的吧，他说是，就低头不敢看她，对于二战末洪的遭遇他其实是一直非常自责的（原因是洪归属于他的善成分）。她就说其实没什么大不了的并没有很痛啦，普也没说话，这里洪原以为露只是告诉了他手伤没想到露跟那哔哩吧啦的全倒出来了，所以普也就更知道洪是在为了保护他精神而骗他。
> 
> 普在洪面前就像个受了委屈的小男孩一样。洪这下就抱他，普还下意识地挣扎一下但是她抱得很紧，说没事的，真的没事的。他不在这里。这时候普的情感就已经恢复了，他就在那唧唧歪歪地抱着她哭丧着脸了半天，不管捷斯了。就吃了熊心豹子胆了，觉得露虐待他天天有，捷斯逃没逃他都还是会挨揍的，但是洪的抱抱不是天天有。
> 
> 所以后来回莫斯科他完了。倒不是真的他放跑他们造成了多大社会影响，因为捷斯之于捷斯人与洪之于匈牙利人不太一样，后者是需要她的勇气来提升战斗力武装反抗，前者只是一种无谓的精神力。但是露真的很恼怒普又这种把他视为加害者（你他妈就是）然后逃避，甚至有点孤注一掷的逃避，而且又是洪，露真的很烦洪，就好烦她。普因为她也变得像个神经病一样，她就贼妈多事，不肯消停。
> 
> 露普洪三角就尼玛离谱。我是真的很喜欢很喜欢洪的，但是很难不去注意她苦难的一部分。本家给她写的介绍是“运气不好但是很努力的姐姐”，当最强的盾挨最毒的打。亲友曾说她是基督之盾这是多么讽刺的一件事，守护上帝的不是亚当而是亚当的肋骨。
> 
> 相比之下捷是投机取巧的，1968年我不抵抗你就没法镇压。而1956年匈牙利民众把亲苏官员直接在大街上动私刑，苏军入侵一个小时内就起了流血冲突，坦克开在路上匈牙利人就爬上去把门揭开往里丢莫洛托夫鸡尾酒，洪军也倒戈，与苏军武装敌对。苏军十二天杀了三千人，和平年代的三千人啊。
> 
> 她有被侵略的认知，有最激烈的反弹，狩猎者最喜欢这种猎物。她有一种血肉浇灌的性吸引力，这是她有别于其他角色的魅力所在。
> 
> 我知错了，下次还敢。


End file.
